Just to be loved not a corny soapy story
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: Oh please, the title isn't so corny once it's read. I promise!  Alec learns a valuable lesson about a certain TC leader and her motives for what she does. MA. Oneshot.


**Title:** Just to be loved (not a corny soapy story)

**Author:** AlaskaCannoli

**Pairing/Rating: **Max/Alec; G (PG)

**Summary: **Alec learns a valuable lesson about a certain TC leader and her motives for what she does. MA

_A/N_: I thought up this idea, and I just had to write a quick one shot. It made too much sense to me. AND I think Alec gets a _little_ more fandom love then Max around here. But who doesn't love Jensen/Alec?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec sat down on a rusty old chair in Terminal City; it was probably stolen from the Seattle Landfill. It sure smelled like it. He looked around watching little X5's and all types of X's and Transgenetics roaming an area in Terminal City that was a little like a court yard. But with more nuclear and toxic substances. No trees. No flowers, nothing pretty or decorative. Not like HE minded, but it woulda been a bit better.

Terminal City could be… _glum_ sometimes.

A motorcycle disrupted his contemplation and whizzed by, the blur of Max disappearing like it was never there. The wind practically threw him off his crummy chair. Alec staggered upright and saw Max greeting Original Cindy. Then she turned on her heel and gave a nice big comforting smile to all the Terminal City occupants.

"I know these last weeks have been _really_ hard on all of us, _but_ I happen to have some amazing news."

Herbal and Normal came in with crates of food and supplies, and Max bit back a happy smile then grabbed a particularly heavy box to help 'em out.

"We just happen to have some really nice things for you."

"GOOD JOB BOO!" congratulated Original Cindy with relief, those Terminal City boos were getting restless.

Alec looked up sheepishly as they passed out boxes of clothes, band aids, things from game boys (those are so post-pulse, but whatever) and batteries to socks and apples. Most of the kids from Manticore hadn't seen an apple a day in their life much less a video game. He looked down and remained in his seat. But he didn't understand it _one bit_. Why did Max go risking her neck for these guys who were trained to survive much harsher conditions.

Jeez, she was spoiling the soldiers. They had all they needed, and she would just work herself to a coronary to give 'em some socks. It was awfully bad tactic. He smirked and wondered if this was because he was at Manticore longer then her. Maybe she'd forgotten it all when she ran away.

Original Cindy took a seat next to him and gave him a sly smile. He was surprised to see her act so kindly towards him, _this must be a very happy occasions_. He rolled his eyes. _For them_, of course.

"How are you, Alec?" she asked politely.

"Confused… how'd she get this stuff?"

"I don't know."

She replied with a simple shrug. They both watched Max, Herbal and Sketchy passing out stuff animals and cans of peas, corn, and whatever else people decided to stuff in a can.

"Why does she do it?" Alec shook his head in disapproval.

Cindy laughed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"She's a stubborn person who wants everyone to bow down to her. That's why," he muttered.

"Nah, that's not why she does it, Max wants to be loved."

He looked at her startled. _Um… since when?_ He couldn't think of one time that Max got all cuddly with someone. She was not that type. Max was a good leader, she'd done a good job helping out those kids when he first met her... _but_ she was hardly the 'I want to be loved' type. Alec looked out and watched and watched and watched. Everyone was hugging her and Sketchy, Normal and Herbal like there was no tomorrow. He'd never seen her _that_ happy or playful.

"It's a Manticore thing." Cindy pointed out as though it was the clearest thing in the world. She got up and joined in the celebrating. Leaving Alec to stare at the fiasco of love and fun in shock. _A Manticore thing_. Just like her strange obsession about finding all her so called 'brothers and sisters'. A strange connection that he and the other twins _could never_ quite understand. They had their little names for each other, and they used them and kept them a secret while he and the other suffered because of them. All this time… _just to be loved_.

_It's a Manticore thing._


End file.
